explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
The Omega Directive
'' |image= |series= |production= 40840-189 |producer(s)= |story= Jimmy Diggs and Steve J. Kay |script= Lisa Klink |director=Victor Lobl |imdbref=tt0708986 |guests=Jeff Austin as Allos and Kevin McCorkle as Alien Captain |previous_production=Vis à Vis |next_production=Unforgettable |episode=VGR S04E21 |airdate=15 April 1998 |previous_release=(VGR) Vis à Vis (Overall) Inquisition |next_release=(VGR) Unforgettable (Overall) In the Pale Moonlight |story_date(s)=51781.2 (2374) |previous_story= In the Pale Moonlight Vis à Vis |next_story=His Way }} Summary Voyager is suddenly rocked by a distant explosion. Although ship systems appear undamaged, all information and control screens are suddenly locked and display an ominous omega symbol. Captain Janeway arrives on the bridge and informs the crew not to worry. She orders the ship's computer to override the lockout and transfer all sensor data to her ready room, but leaves without explaining to her bemused crew what happened. After locking herself in her office she asks the computer to brief her on the detection of an object, referred to as “Omega.” Janeway also summons Seven of Nine, an ex-Borg member of the crew, to her ready room, as the Borg have their own knowledge of “Omega.” Because Voyager has been separated from Starfleet, the Omega Team (a specially trained group which would normally be tasked with handling situations involving "Omega") cannot be brought in to deal with the problem. Janeway decides to break the code of silence involving the symbol and share information with her senior officers. She announces that an object, the Omega Particle, has been detected and she intends to follow the “Omega Directive,” an order that requires Starfleet captains to destroy Omega at all costs—even the Prime Directive is null and void under such circumstances. As Janeway explains, Omega is unstable and even the explosion of one particle out in space can nullify subspace for many light years around it, rendering faster-than-light travel impossible within that area. Moving to the coordinates of the explosion they encounter the planet and its resident alien race that created it. The society is on the brink of economic failure and is making Omega particles to “give their children a chance at a future.” Seven of Nine displays an interest in the scientists' methods, however, hoping to save the Omega particles and harness them because she believes them to be perfection—infinite parts working together as one (like the Borg)—despite ample Starfleet and Borg evidence of their incredible danger: The Borg, referring to the Omega particle as “Particle 010,” are expected to assimilate it at all costs, even though they have experienced the loss of a large quantity of Borg vessels to Omega particle explosions while trying to harness the power of the substance. Seven notes, furthermore, that the ability to harness Omega would make the Borg a nigh-unstoppable force; this remark only strengthens the urgency and motivates Janeway to wipe out all Omega particles, at any cost, as determined by the Omega Directive. Eventually and through a series of issues and difficulties, all the particles are safely gathered together and detonated a safe distance from the alien planet. Just before they are destroyed, they inexplicably stabilize, and Seven is able to view perfection for 3.2 seconds, “an eternity worth.” Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, July 19, 2001 - 3:13 am:''Do Data and Lore know of Omega? Data was connected to the Collective in The Best Of Both Worlds, Part II, and Lore was `helping' the disconnected Borg in Descent. In addition, hw come Chakotay didn't learn about Omega when he was connected to Borg collectives in Unity and Scorpion, Part II? '''None of them were ever fully connected to the collective.' # If Ketteract, and the station, were destroyed by the Omega molecule, then how does Starfleet know he created a molecule and how long it lasted? They obviously knew he was stationed there, and worked out his success at creating Omega via long range scans of the aftermath. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager